Forever
by florenceandthemachine
Summary: James is always late and Lily is sick of it. After the silent treatment James know he has to make it up to her and confess his secret. Will Lily forgive James?


Disclaimer: It's J.K Rowlings world, she just lets us live in it.

XXX

James walked into the great hall and spotted Lily Evans sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with her friend Alice and made a beeline for her.

"Morning Evans" James smirked sitting down

Lily just turned her back slightly towards him to show that she was still furious at him for being an hour late to their date the day before and focused on her chat with Alice instead of replying.

"Why the cold shoulder Evans?" James asked buttering his piece of toast.

Lily didn't reply so Alice did for her. "She's mad for you being late yesterday. Again."

"I already tried to explain to her but she's being too stubborn" James sighed

As Lily still kept her mouth shut Alice replied again"Maybe you should apologise in a special way. Something really romantic I'd say."

"Romantic you say? You up for that Evans?" James grinned now standing next to Lily trying to catch her eye

Lily turned the other way. "Just do it" Alice interrupted.

"Be ready at 8 then Evans" James winked and walked away

Lily just sat there, still not saying a word but blushing slightly at her friend's attempts to help her and their result.

XXX

At 8 on the dot James flew up to Lily's dorm window on his broom and knocked hoping she was there.

Lily jumped up at the sound of James knock and ran over to the window, nearly tripping over her own feet. "What...?"

"Evans" James smirked. "Here these are for you" he handed her a bunch of lilies obviously picked from the Hogwarts grounds which Professor Sprout spotted him doing earning him a weeks detention. "Sorry they're not shop bought" he blushed.

Lily blushed too, surprised at James remembering her favourite flowers. "How long is the detention you got for picking them?" she asked curiously.

"How'd you know I got detention?" James grinned.

"Oh, come on, those are definitely picked from the school ground illegally. I know you and I know the school's lilies." Lily replied.

"A week" James confessed. "Sprout caught me... she was none too pleased either"

Lily leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to James cheek. "Awwww... You got detention for me. I mean not that it's special that you have detention but you have it because of me!"

"It was worth it" James blushed for the second time tonight

"And you're blushing! I've never seen you blush!" Lily laughed out loud at this oh so true statement of hers.

James smiled and ignored the comment "So are you hopping on then?"

"I..." Lily stared at the broom for a moment and then decided to throw all her self control overboard and just do it. "Sure."

James reversed the broom as close as possible to the window ledge. "Don't worry we'll only be on it for a minute"

"I hope so because I don't really like this idea" Lily replied while jumping on the broom.

"Ok, hold on tight" James said secretly delighted that Lily would have her arms wrapped around him.

"I didn't plan to do anything else" Lily wrapped her arms around James as they set off.

XXX

After 5 minutes James started to descend near the lake. Under a nearby tree James had prepared a picnic with floating candles hovering over the blanket where the two would sit.

"It's beautiful!" Lily whispered against James back, amazed by what he had done in order to get her back.

"It's nothing really" James said embarrassed

"It is! I never thought you were able to be romantic!" Lily laughed placing herself on the blanket.

"Hey I can be romantic!" James said sitting down beside her

Lily laughed at his reaction. "But I didn't know about it!"

"Well, now you do" James smirked

"Yeah... Who helped you with this?"

"What makes you think I needed help?" James nudged Lily

"Well... I remember you sleeping during the lesson we were taught how the levitate candles without burning anything." Lily teased.

"Alright alright, I asked Remus" he confessed

"I knew it! But at least you did something nice for me and were on time for once" Lily laughed.

"Yeah about that...I'm sorry again. I had to help a friend" James sighed

"Who needed your help this time?" She sighed.

"Erm Remus" he avoided Lily's eye contact.

"What did he need?" Lily was growing more and more interested in James story.

"Lily, I have to tell you something. We've been going out for nearly two years now and you know I love you right?" James asked.

"Yes?" Lily was slowly growing scared of what James might say. "What is it?"

"And you probably wonder why I disappear sometimes without an excuse" James continued.

"I do but... I know better than to question you. Just spill it already!"

"Well we, Sirius, Peter and I help Remus every month. Remus" James took a deep breath "Remus is a werewolf Lily" James said quickly.

Lily sat there her mouth hanging open, unable to say a word.

"And there's more. I'm an Animagus Lily. I can change into a stag" James shut his eyes not wanting to see Lily's reaction.

"You are? Show me!" Lily says jumping up, pulling James to his feet too.

"You're not freaked out by this?" James face was shocked.

"No not really... actually... I found out ages ago... I didn't know how to bring it up..." she whispered.

"You knew**!"** James shouted high pitched.

"Well... more or less... I kind of followed you last month because I was starting to think you had someone else... Then Sirius turned into a dog and it all made sense... Happy now?"

James laughed "You thought I was seeing someone else?"

"Yes? Is it so strange to think this? I mean, you're good-looking, kind and funny... what girl wouldn't want you?" Lily blurted out.

James laughed again and put his arm around her pulling her in to him "Who did you think I was seeing then?"

"I don't know... someone I didn't know maybe... or... Oh I don't know. Someone who was not me."

"How you could ever think that? You know I'm mad about you Lily Evans" James kissed Lily gently on her lips.

"Mmmh..." Lily leaned in, kissing James back, happy to have him next to her again.

"Love you" James smiled and he sat down on the blanket pulling Lily with him.

"I love you too." Lily smiled back at him, rubbing their noses against each other.

"You know" James pulled back whist still holding Lily "I'm not impressed that you thought I was snogging some other girl" he grinned.

"Yeah... guessed so" Lily laughed. "But you should be happy that I care enough about you to follow you into that disgusting shack."

"Don't do that again" James said in a serious tone."Remus isn't save to be around when he's transforming."

"Believe me, I won't after what I've seen" she shivers as she remembers the last full moon.

"Good" James smiled and kissed Lily again

Lily smiled against James lips, feeling all warm and cosy.

James broke apart "Christ I almost forgot the food!" James shot up rumbling through the picnic basket.

Lily laughed out loud at James sudden action and helped him unpack. "I really don't care about the food you know... I only care about being with you."

"I got you all your favourites though, that pasta with the sauce you like, lemon tart and I carefully extracted all the marshmallow Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans for you to take back because I know they're your favourite" James said producing a large jar with the beans

"Wow. You really did a lot." Lily said while grabbing some of the tart.

"Well considering that puss you had on your face this morning I knew I had to pull out all the stops" James laughed whist tucking into the tart himself.

"At least you understand when I'm mad now." she took another bite of the tart and smiled at James after swallowing.

"Yeah you're quite scary when you're mad you know?"

Lily laughed at this rather than be angry like she usually would. James had just shared one of his biggest secrets with her and that was a big thing of him to do.

"Glad you agree then" James said giving a toothy smile

Lily gave James a small kiss and James smiled happy to be Lily.

"I love you so much" Lily whispered in James ear.

"I love you too. Always will" James whispered back kneeling against the tree with Lily in his arms.

XXX

After a while Lily leaned against James, feeling her eyelids grow heavier with every second.

"Hey sleepyhead am I that boring?" James chuckled "I better get you back."

"Mhm... but not on that damned broom!"

"Fair enough" James pulled Lily up and packed away all the picnic stuff. When he was finished he took Lily's hand and the two headed to the castle.

XXX

After a while James and Lily finally reached the common room.

"You know I'm glad there are no secrets between us now" James smiled.

"Me too" Lily said, her green eyes gleaming up at him.

"Well goodnight my love" James bent down and kissed Lily.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Lily smiled at James before slowly walking away from him and up the staircase towards her dorm. When Lily arrived at her dorm her friends tried to get some information about the date out of her, but she was too tired and just slumped down on her bed, feeling a happiness she had never felt before.

James feel asleep with a smile plastered on his face which he was sure would still be there when he got up the following morning and hopefully for the rest of his life, as he was planning to be with Lily Evans, forever.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
